Arm Pillow
by dewinters
Summary: Yoongi hanya bisa melihat bagaimana Hoseok yang dengan santainya tiduran di lengan Jimin. Mau bagaimana lagi, jika itu semua untuk MV mereka? / Jimin x Yoongi / MinYoon / DLDR! / RnR please?


Yoongi hanya bisa melihat bagaimana Hoseok yang dengan santainya tiduran di lengan Jimin. Mau bagaimana lagi, jika itu semua untuk MV mereka?

.

.

.

Arm Pillow

By: _dewinters_

Pairing: Jimin x Yoongi aka MinYoon

Genre: Romance

Warnings: OOC, typo(s), DLDR

.

.

.

Sejak awal, Yoongi akan menolak dengan tegas jika dirinya harus dipasangkan dengan Jimin dalam MV. Bukannya ia tidak mau berakting bersama kekasihnya itu. Tapi Yoongi pasti tidak bisa menahan senyumnya jika melihat wajah bodoh Jimin.

Beruntungnya, Jimin akan berakting bersama Hoseok sedang dirinya bersama Jungkook. Seharusnya ia senang. Tapi sekarang Yoongi hanya bisa memendam ego-nya melihat bagaimana Hoseok tidur di paha Jimin.

Dan sekarang lengan Jimin dan Hoseok harus bertatapan mata. Yoongi hanya bisa merapalkan kalimat 'aku tidak cemburu' berulang kali di kepalanya.

"Yoongi-hyung cemburu?"

Yoongi sontak menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Kalau itu orang lain, mungkin Yoongi tidak segan memukul atau memberi sumpah serapah.

Tapi ini Jungkook, maknae sekaligus dongsaeng kesayangannya, yang bahkan belum berumur legal. Namjoon dan Seokjin sering mengatakan padanya untuk tidak melontarkan kata-kata kotor di hadapan _bunny_ kekasih Kim Taehyung ini. Walaupun berakhir dengan Jungkook yang mengikuti Namjoon yang sering mengatakan kata-kata kotor itu dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Ani." Jawaban singkat seperti itu biasanya sudah membuat Jungkook puas dan tidak akan bertanya lagi. Tapi nampaknya hari ini rasa keingintahuan Jungkook sedang kambuh.

"Sungguh?"

Yoongi pernah mendengar bahwa harus menjawab rasa keingintahuan anak kecil. Dan Jungkook masih seorang adik kecil untuknya.

"Iya, Kookie. Ayo kita bersiap.." ajak Yoongi untuk memutus pertanyaan lain yang siap dilontarkan oleh Jungkook padanya.

.

.

Setelah bertatapan mata, sekarang Yoongi hanya bisa kembali melihat bagaimana Hoseok yang dengan santainya tiduran di lengan Jimin. Mau bagaimana lagi, jika itu semua untuk MV mereka?

Tapi bahkan dirinya bisa menghitung berapa kali tidur di lengan Jimin. Kekasihnya itu tentu senang jika Yoongi tidur di lengannya. Yoongi hanya khawatir bagaimana Jimin pernah mengeluh kalau lengannya mati rasa setelahnya.

Dan Yoongi selalu menolak ketika Jimin menarik tubuhnya untuk tidur di lengan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Tapi bukan berarti orang lain boleh tidur di lengan Jimin.

"Hyung, jangan lupa berkedip."

Suara Jungkook kembali membuat Yoongi sadar. Tanpa menoleh ia pun tau kalau _bunny_ itu sedang tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

Yoongi hanya mendengus sebelum pergi dari situ.

.

.

Jimin sudah duduk di kasurnya ketika ia selesai mandi. Kening Yoongi berkerut heran. Rasanya tadi Jimin bilang akan tingga untuk menemani Taehyung yang masih syuting adegan terakhir.

Mungkin ia yang terlalu lama berkutat dengan laptopnya tadi hingga lupa waktu. Tapi sungguh Yoongi belum bisa tidur walau tubuhnya sudah lelah.

"Hyung.." panggil Jimin ketika melihatnya. Senyum senantiasi menghiasi bibir kekasihnya itu. Tangan kanannya menepuk pelan ruang kosong di kasur yang ia tempati.

Yoongi dengan perlahan berjalan ke arah Jimin dan duduk di ruang yang kosong itu. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Jin-hyung bilang ingin tidur bersama Namjoon-hyung malam ini."

Yoongi berdecih kecil. "Yakin bukan dirimu yang mengusir Jin-hyung?"

Jimin hanya bisa menampilkan _pout_ mendengar tuduhan Yoongi. Kedua lengannya bergerak memeluk Yoongi yang masih duduk dan membawanya berbaring bersama. "Tentu saja tidak."

Yoongi hanya mendengus.

Jimin yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa pelan, lalu menarik Yoongi agar tidur di lengannya. Yoongi yang menyadari itu segera memindahkan lengan Jimin.

"Wae, hyung?" Jimin menatap Yoongi tidak mengerti. Setelah hari-hari yang panjang dan melelahkan ia hanya ingin tidur bersama dengan kekasih gulanya.

"...Bukankah lenganmu akan mati rasa nanti?"

"Tak apa. Paling tidak aku ingin bisa memelukmu walau cuma saat tidur seperti ini. Apa itu juga tidak boleh?"

Yoongi menggeleng penuh semangat. "Tapi nanti..."

"Ssh. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana nanti. Sekarang aku ingin tidur. Selamat tidur, Yoongi..." ucap Jimin sembari kembali membawa Yoongi untuk tidur di lengannya sebelum larut dalam mimpi.

"Pabbo-ya."

Melihat Jimin yang sudah terlelap, Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil. "Selamat tidur, Chim..." kalimat terakhir sebelum Yoongi mendaratkan kecupan di pipi kekasihnya itu dan ikut hanyut dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

.

End

.

A/N: Setelah nonton Memories of 2015, ide ini muncul. Lengan terus paha. Besok-besok apa lagi yang dijadiin bantal ya?

Last, mind to review?


End file.
